What a Mistake Can Lead To
by Isamazing12
Summary: Draco defends Hermione. Hermione Appreciates it. And they realize they are both not what they think they are. (Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter nor any of J.K. Rowling's works.) (Cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! This is my first-ever fanfiction. By the way, We are going to disregard the whole "Umbridge" thing because it will ruin everything and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. If it's good, tell me, If it's bad, tell me too! Remember, this is the first time i'm posting here and I need as much as criticism as I need to become a great fanfiction writer. You may correct me if I made some errors. I'll be updating regularly since it is summer here and i'll have a lot of time. Anyway, let's go back to the story. Enjoy! **

** -Isabelle:) **

*Draco's POV*

I woke up reluctantly at around 6:45 am in the morning. As I glanced out the window, the sun's beam so bright, almost blinding me, I yawned. It was the same thing every day. I wake up on a bed beside a large window, the sun's rays against my face, do the same boring things and go back to bed. This routine was getting old. And maybe that was why I felt the huge gaping hole in my chest lately. I wasn't doing anything new and I don't think I could do anything about it.

By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am a Slytherin in the 5th year. I grew up in this really strict environment wherein I was raised to despise Mudbloods and have a belief that Purebloods were always the best. I didn't realize this was wrong until a certain someone came along. But right now, that's not the point.

I slid of my bed, yawning yet again. I was still slightly sleepy since I stayed up the other night working on my half-finished Potions essay. I changed to my robes in a slobby manner and didn't even bother to brush my teeth or make my hair look somewhat prepared instead of a bedhead.

I walked to to breakfast, trying my best not to look half-asleep. I ignored the looks at the hallways from the curious first-years. I would normally sneer at them or give them a look back, but I didn't. Instead, I went over to take a seat with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and the other Slytherins who were chattering loudly, which certainly didn't help my bad/sleepy mood.

"Oi, Draco." said Pansy, who looked like she was holding a laugh, "You have got to listen to what Crabbe said. It's about that scum Longbotton."

I didn't reply. I was more interested with playing with my food rather than listening to the old jokes. I was sure it would be hilarious, but like I said, It was the same old thing.

"Oi, Malfoy." said Pansy, looking slightly offended now, Which I didn't expect. I sort of expected her to be concerned or whatnot but I realized she was Pansy Parkinson and I was Draco Malfoy and we were like that. I looked up from my food and sighed heavily.

"Yes?"

"What's with the attitude?" she snapped. At first I thought that _she _was the one with the attitude and I was simply sitting here, minding my own business but then I thought I would be offended too.

"Nothing." I said, failing at hiding my grumpiness, "Badmorning."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

And they continued chattering loudly as my eyes wandered around the room, watching everyone as a distraction of falling asleep when I noticed Potter, Weasley and Granger taking their seats. I sort of guessed they were having their own same routine everyday, but they looked happy about it. I wanted to ruin their happiness so I could feel better about the excuse of mine, but I didn't feel like it so I continued picking my food.

And they continued chattering loudly. And I just decided to listen.

"Ugh, there goes Potter and his cronies." sneered Pansy. She rolls her eyes better than anyone. She glanced at me, waiting for me to say something about them too, but I didn't, surprisingly.

"He may be famous or whatever, but I still think being associated with the Blood Traitor is the poorest choice he has ever made so far. And he makes a lot of poor choices." said Sam Dereks, a Slytherin in our year.

"Not to mention that Mudblood Granger."

And they laughed, but their laughter was soon interrupted.

"Oi, don't say that!"

And believe it or not, I was the one who said that. I was probably just as shocked as they were. And they were all staring at me indecorously. To make matters worse, Potter, Weasley and Granger heard everything, but decided to keep silent.

There was plain unbearable silence. I just secretly hoped someone would say something so I wouldn't have to experience this, but no one dared to, so I did.

"Um," I gulped, "I'm going to class." I was on my feet, and left the Great Hall, not daring to look back.

**Well, that's it guys! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's bad, I'm still an amateur but hey, it's a good start. Remember to Review and Favorite! I need your criticism. Until next time! **

** -Isabelle:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Slight Disappointment

**Hello lovely people! Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Isabelle:)**

Chapter 2:

*Hermione's POV*

Was it me or did I just witness Malfoy _actually _defending me, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. He wasn't always like this, in fact, I don't think he ever was. Okay, so Harry, Ron and I eavesdropped, so what? It's not like we could help it. They _were _speaking rather loudly, like Slytherins always were and we tried our best not to listen since they're subject was rather offensive, as if they had nothing better to talk about. I noticed Malfoy was rather down and he wasn't saying a lot and out of _all _the things he could say about the three of us, he chose to defend me. I know this sounds wrong, but I felt rather flattered.

_Wait, no, Hermione. He hates you. And you hate him. That's how it works and it has always been that way. __**Do not even think about it. **_

I sighed. The voice inside my head was right. I mean, it's true, he may have piercing gray eyes and blonde hair you just want to run your hand through to, but no. It can't be. It's just a mere feeling when you're flattered and _it is no big deal. _Stupid hormones.

Anyway, we were all silent. Harry and Ron were staring at me and I literally didn't know what to say as we wordlessly watched Malfoy dash out of the Hall. It was just plain silence until Ron spoke up.

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither." That was Harry. And they were still staring at me.

"Um, I-er" I stuttered awkwardly, "There must be something wrong with him."

"He's obviously mental." Said Harry and Ron in unison.

To be honest, I felt really offended. They were treating the situation as if Malfoy said the worst thing ever. Why couldn't they just be happy that he didn't actually say something mean to me for once. They probably don't understand. And they never will. They aren't muggle-born unlike me. They don't know how it feels like being discriminated for their heritage. And they most likely don't know how it feels like actually being defended by someone who treats muggle-borns like vermin. Especially when that someone is Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron continued staring at me, waiting for me to say something. But I just took one big gulp of tea, picked up my books and stood on my feet.

"I'm just going to—" My mind raced. Where _was _I going to, exactly?" "Class. I want to be early.

_Oh, Wow. How creative, Hermione. Yes, yes. Use the exact same excuse of Malfoy and they'll surely believe you. It's too early for class anyway. _

I shook the nagging voice in my head away as I stared at them, awaiting for their answer. Harry and Ron exchanged looks for a while.

"Sure, Hermione." Said Harry finally, "We'll see you." And I couldn't even believe how gullible they were. I smiled as I nodded once and left the Hall.

When I left, I literally looked from left to right. I wasn't actually going to class, of course. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I was going to look for Malfoy. I wanted to thank him, and then I would interrogate him. I had a plan, anyway.

I paced at the hall. There wasn't a lot of students since most of them are either sleeping or in breakfast so it was easy to spot a lot of significant things and one of them was Draco Malfoy.

He was standing right beside a window, staring intently. I watched him for a while, since he didn't seem to notice my existence. He had a tired look on his pale, pallid face. He looked almost…sad. However, he still looked quite handsome even though he looked like as if all the colour in his face has drained. I decided it was the time to speak up.

"Er—Hi." I said, trying my hardest to sound casual, but not too casual since we were supposed to be enemies.

Draco flinched at the sight of me. But I wasn't too offended, although I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows slightly.

"Oh," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "It's you."

My eyes widened in shock. _Woah, okay, not cool, Malfoy. _I thought in my head but then again, He was Malfoy and to him, I was just Granger. Just another pathetic muggle-born.

I have soon decided not to waste my time on him so I just head straight to the point.

"Well, It seems that you're in a terrible mood and it would just worsen if I was here and I would just want to make it quick. " I said stiffly "I-I would just want to thank you for earlier, whether or not you meant it."

I stared at him, waiting for him say something. Even just a mere nod or something, but nothing.

Now I was really disappointed but I think I sure did a good job hiding it. I clenched my jaw, because I expected all of this.

"You don't have to say anything, Malfoy" I said, "I'd just wanted you to know. Good day to you."

I turned away, my chin up. And just when I started walking, I felt someone hold me by the wrist, I turned back, and sure enough, it was Malfoy. I stared into his eyes and I knew he felt tense. He didn't really say anything except…

"I'm sorry."

Then, he let go of my wrist. I understood because people started entering the hall and I was sure he didn't want to be seen with me. He walked away quickly until he was out of my sight.

**Did you like it? I hope! If you did, please favorite. If you didn't, tell me why in the reviews. I know I need improvement somehow and I need you help since this is my first. Thank you! **

**-Isabelle:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Frustration

**Hello beautiful people! Here's the 3rd Chapter! I hope you like it. I also hope I didn't make any mistakes and If I did, please don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway, here it is!**

** -Isabelle:)**

Chapter 3:

*Hermione's POV*

The week after that "incident" wasn't exactly that enjoyable. People were constantly staring at me at the hallways. They were either looks of disgust or ridicule. Being friends with Harry, I was normally used to this rubbish, but surprisingly, I guess I didn't take it too well. I was sick and tired of everyone who had something to do with it. Especially Pansy Parkinson. Especially her. I can bet anyone with all the Galleons I have that she is way too cruel to be human. Her offensive taunts were far more irritating than they were during this week. And everytime I would try to snap something back at her, Harry or Ron would stop me, saying the same things.

"Ignore her. She's not worth it."

I clenched my jaw, trying to hold the tears. I felt stupid because I cried myself to sleep often during that week, I felt weak. I wasn't always like this though. I was used to all of this, so why did I have to feel upset? Upset enough to cry?

"Hermione, you've been really upset this week." said Harry, as Ron eyed me suspiciously, at one night in the Common Room as we catched up on our homework. I mean they catch up on their homework. My workload already seemed moderate so I just decided to curl up on a leather couch by the fireplace, reading a book silently, just pretending I didn't exist for once. Existing sure was tiring sometimes.

"Hmm?" I murmured, appearantly not aware of his question. I seemed to be absorbed by the book I was reading, or maybe I just didn't feel like talking. I couldn't decide which.

"I said, you've been really upset this week." Harry repeated, loudly enough for him to finally catch my attention and look up from my book, eyebrows raised.

I gulped. I didn't say anything at first until Ron raised an eyebrow and said "Well?"

"Um, er" I said, trying to pick my words carefully, "I'm okay, guys, I've just had a tough week."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Harry just nodded and we continued doing what we were doing just a minute ago.  
Ron tried to start conversation, after what seemed like a while. Harry seemed to agree because he participated in it, but I merely pretended to listen, glancing up from my book occasionally.

It wasn't until they reached the point at that conversation when I finally got interested.

"I noticed something." said Ron, "I haven't seen Malfoy all week."

"Me neither." said Harry, who seemed to be thinking.

"Have you seen him, Hermione?"

"Um, no." I said, shaking my head, "If he did show up, though, he would be joining Parkinson in irritating me wherever I go." I rolled my eyes, frustrated.

We talked about him for a while and most unfortunately, the conversation slowly turned to the incident that happened a week ago.

"By the way, remember what happened to Malfoy the other week?" started Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, chuckling, "Poor kid, must have gone mental."

The two started laughing and I started feeling offended again. Why did they have to bring this up?

"Aw, maybe Malfoy wuuuuvs Hermione." laughed Harry.

"You two would look like a great couple." said Ron as he roared with laughter.

I blushed furiously. They made me feel worse!

I stood to my feet, holding my book under my arm.

"I'm going to bed."

I walked away and that's when they stopped.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione," said Ron, exasperated, "It was just a joke." Harry nodded.

I turned to them, furious.

"JUST A JOKE? _JUST A JOKE_?! I'VE BEEN HAVING A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE WEEK AND YOU'LL GO PAIRING ME UP WITH_ MALFOY _ AND SAY IT WAS _JUST A JOKE_?! I SUSPECT THE REASON WHY PARKINSON HAS BEEN NASTIER THAN USUAL IS BECAUSE SHE MIGHT'VE FANCIED MALFOY AND SHE'S BEEN TREATING ME HORRIBLY FOR IT. WAS ALL HER OFFENSIVE TAUNTS _JUST A JOKE_? "

"Hermione," said Harry nervously, "Breath. Inhale-Exhale-Inhal-"

I interrupted him.

"I BELIEVE I KNOW HOW TO BREATH, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH."_

"Hermione," said Ron, looking as just as nervous as Harry, "We're sorry, okay? We didn't mean it. Calm down."

I went silent for a while. I stared at them.

"You're right," I said finally, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I screamed at you guys. I didn't mean it, too. Thanks for putting up with my crap."

Harry nodded. "You're welcome-and we forgive you."

Three of us hugged and I ended up breaking down as I did. I always liked hugs, I liked the feeling of it, I guess.

"It's okay Hermione, It's okay." said Harry when he noticed my crying. I felt Ron nod against my shoulder and I knew I was safe with them.

"I-I'm just really tired of everything." I sobbed silently against their shoulders.

"It's okay, It's okay." said Ron reassuringly. "You need to go to bed and rest. And hey, it's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

We pulled back and I nodded at the both of them. "Thanks a lot guys." I managed a smile, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

They smiled back, I nodded once again and walked back to the Girls Bedrooms.

I proceeded crying until I fell asleep and I still don't know why.

**Well, that's about it. Please review if you can, it sort of keeps me going when it comes to writing. Thanks for reading!**

** -Isabelle:) **


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever, Malfoy

**Hey guys! Here's the 4th chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up eventually, but my eyes were tired, judging by the fact that they were shut, refusing to open up and welcome a new day. I was like this, too. Awake, but wanting to go back to sleep. And probably sleep for ages. I never really appreciated sleep until then.

I forced my eyes open as I yawned. I glanced out the window, and noticed the snow thicken on the ground. I liked winter, and maybe that was something to look forward to, besides the fact that it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

I sat up on my messy bed. And I remembered last night, which wasn't good, because the whole point of my desperate attempt to fall asleep last night was to forget about it. I guess I never really thought about remembering it again in the morning.

I stood up from the bed and headed to the girls' bathroom, where I took a brief shower, brushed my teeth and picked my outfit, which was a gray oversized sweater, tattered jeans and a pair of sneakers. I wore my bushy, unmanagable brown hair into a loose, sloppy bun, making it look somewhat normal. I took a swift glance at the mirror as I noticed my eyes looked puffy, but not too obvious. I took a breath and I was ready.

I walked to breakfast, where I noticed Harry and Ron and sat with them. I made it a point to apologize again. Harry said it was alright and Ron said there was absolutely nothing to worry about and I smiled and thanked them.

We talked as I munched on my peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwhich, taking gulps of coffee to energize me. Everything seemed light and happy, which was good, of course.

I took a glance at the clock. It was almost 10:00 and it was time to head to Hogsmeade. I nodded at Ron when he asked if we should go, which we did.

I have to say this, Hogsmeade always looked most beautiful when it was snowing.

"Where should we go first?" asked Harry

"I say Honeydukes." said Ron, "I feel like eating some sweets."

"Ron," I giggled, "You're mum told you specifically to avoid candies, because it will increase your weight gain, or whatever."

"Ask me if I give a shit."

Harry, Ron and I laughed. So we walked to Honeydukes. The aroma of sweets and treats filled the air as we opened that door. It was a lot more crowded than usual, I guess because it was a lot more warmer here than it was outside.

I was able to pick about a bagful of various kinds of candies. I was really glad, but unfortunately, my legs started feeling tired, it was aching from all the standing, i think.

I approached Harry and Ron.

"Oh, how about this?"

"No, Ron, are you stupid? You aren't even allowed to eat that."

"Well I think it's _my_ body and besides, i'm tall and- Oh, hey Hermione."

I smiled. "Hey guys."

"What's up?" said Harry

"Fine. I'm just going to pay for this and take a rest." I said, glancing down the plastic bag I was carrying, "I'll meet you guys at Three Broomsticks."

They agreed and I walked out of the building. I spotted a bench not far from here. It was an area where there wasn't much people and I brought a book, so it was a perfect place.

I walked towards the bench and sat, taking out my book from my shoulder bag. I read silently. It was peaceful, unlike the crowded store. And it was really nice to be alone sometimes.

But then, I wasn't really alone after all.

"Hey."

I looked up my book, shocked. And there stood Draco Malfoy, blonde, gray-eyed with a smug look on his face. He wore a sweater underneath a thick coat with dark jeans and slip-on Vans. I raised my eyebrows and thought for a while when I finally said.

"Oh. It's _you._"

"Don't play smart." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I, then?"

"Look, I know you're upset and everything," he said, walking towards me, with a grin plastered, which I _really _wanted to slap off his face, but I held my anger inside me and replaced it with pure sarcasm. "but I wasn't able to say everything the other week."

"Well, I'm _so _glad for you to show up, then." I said, frowning, "It's not like i've been harassed constantly for the past week for something _you _did, or anything."

"Hey, it's not _my _fault Parkinson was taking it on you badly."

"Yeah. Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes, "Get to the point, Malfoy."

"Sure." he said, smirking, "I'd just like to agree that I wasn't defending you because I _like _you-gross- I was sleepy and upset at Pansy."

"Who said I liked you?" I snapped angrily.

He chuckled, "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Aside from your mum, you mean?" I said, sarcastic, 'Oh, you know, a load of people, but I wouldn't want to waste my precious time on you."

"Yeah. Whatever. I think I proved my point."

"You sure did. But don't expect me to forgive you."

"Who said I wanted forgiveness?"

"Don't play smart"

"Whatever"

"_Whatever_"

We were silent. And we were playing with eachother. Malfoy smiled a little, nodded once and left, slowly disappearing.

I never realized how much I absolutely _hated _him until then.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I hope! **

**Please review. It will really make me smile and i'll love you forever and we could all be friends and run into the sunset. **

**Until next time!**

** -Isabelle:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

**Helloooo! Here's the 5th Chapter. I'm sorry if it took slightly long, I've been quite busy. I'd like to thank those who reviewed/followed/favorited. I really really really appreciate it. Anyway, here it is!**

**-Isabelle:)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

*Draco's POV*

I stayed up late at night, I couldn't sleep. I tried doing productive things, attempting to feel a bit tired or sleepy, such as studying or writing essays, but my eyes still refused to be shut.

I decided to write a letter to father. I made it a point not to mention Granger or anyone from that sort, obviously. Why would I? I sat down silently, my fingers fiddling with the feather of the quill, contemplating the content of the letter I would write soon. After a few minutes, I straightened the piece of parchment infront of me, took a deep breath, and began writing, trying to keep my fingers from spazzing involuntarily.

It went like this:

_Dear Father, _

_ School was the same as usual, boring and very uneventful. (_Half-true._) My marks are very good, as far I can tell. (_True._) Friends are alright, and Crabbe is still as dumb as a rock, which is normal, of course. (_True._) There isn't really much to tell you, too be honest. (_Not true_.) _  
_ How are you and mother? I hope you're doing alright. _

_ I know you aren't really fond of the idea of me staying for Christmas break, but even if my marks are good, I feel like there is still so much I can do. I promise to write as often as I can. _

_ Well, that's all I can say, I guess. Please write back soon. _

_ Your Son,_

_ Draco_

When I finished writing the letter, I cautiously folded the piece of parchment, tucking it inside a thick envelope, and walked towards a large window, where there was a handsome black owl, waiting eagerly. I handed the envelope and it took it with its beak. It flew away instantly, its wings flapping gracefully, slowly disappearing into the night sky. I knew father was going to get the letter soon, that owl was no ordinary owl.  
I yawned, and that was when I knew I was ready to go to bed. I crept inside the Boys Bedrooms, careful not to make any noise. I lied on the bed, falling asleep the moment I shut my eyes close.

* * *

The next morning, I ate breakfast with the same people and I expected everything to be normal but I was wrong from the first thing Pansy said to me when I walked up to them.

"Where have you been all week?"

"Uh.." Yeah, I forgot about that. I was in the Room of Requirement the whole time, just waiting for everything to cool down a bit, I still studied, of course.

"Well?"

"I was sick." I lied, "Hospital wing."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright then." She said, rolling her eyes, like she always did, "Sit down." and I did.

There was an awkward silence, it was quiet, unlike it was the other week. We all ate silently. I guess they still didn't forget what I did last week. I thought they'd get over it soon enough.

I was wrong.

"So..um" said Blaise Zabini, trying to start conversation to break the awkwardness, "How are you and Granger?"

He made a huge mistake, because Pansy shot him an irritating look, a look that tells you not to mess with Pansy Parkinson, even though what Blaise said had absolutely nothing to do with her.

I shook my head, confused, "Are you mad?" I snapped, Pansy nodded, "What does she have to do with anything?"

Blaise gulped immediately. "Oh-n-nothing, I was just asking if-" but I interrupted him, "I don't want to hear anything about her, alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course but erm, about last week a-and-"

"Last week? Last week?" I stared at him threateningly, "I had an impression we were over this, and we are, are we? We won't be talking about this anymore. Understood?"

"Understood." they all said in unison. I knew they were secretly afraid of me, which I had no problem with, of course. I nodded at them, and continued eating my bacon and eggs.

We all continued eating in silence, however, the silence was soon broken by a large group of owls entering the Hall, they all seemed to be carrying either packages or envelopes that surely contained parchments of letters. I knew what was coming for me, obviously, so I reached over my arms and streched my palms as the same black owl flew towards me, dropping the letter as it gracefully fell on my palms. I opened it haphazardly, and slowly pulled out an incredibly thin piece of parchment, careful not to tear it, I straightened it on my lap, glancing up ever so slightly, checking if anyone could see it, looked back down and read:

_ Dear Son,_

_ Your mother and I are doing quite fine, actually. It's pleasing to know that you have got your act together with your marks and friends. I, too, have not much to say although I highly doubt that you told me everything you needed to say, however, i'm not pointing out anything._

_ We weren't exactly-happy- about your decision for staying for Christmas break, although if it means improving your marks, how could we say no? Grades are everything, son. _

_ I have heard that Pansy Parkinson is staying for Christmas break, too. I am quite elated. I liked that girl for you, son. She is a wealthy, and pretty Slytherin. She also came from a well-known Pure-blooded family, too. I think you should get to know her better. _  
_ That is all I have to say. Please continue writing often._

_ Regards,_

_ Your Father._  
I read and reread that letter, quite shocked, with my eyebrows raised. Some of the Slytherins must've noticed, I think, because they were staring at me, as if they were waiting for me to read the letter aloud.

"What is it?" asked Goyle.

"It's a letter, you dunce." sneered Sam, laughing afterwards.

"That's not what I meant." he snapped angrily, "I meant what is it about."

I looked up and stared at them. "You actually-" I muttered, "nothing. It's nothing."

Pansy continued staring at me, clearly suspicious, but said nothing. I cautiously folded the parchment and carefully yet quickly tucked it inside my robe pocket, to avoid any further suspicions. I cleared my throat, and she stopped staring.

"Um, We should go to class." Pansy said, now looking at everyone. "All of us."

I nodded, and so did we rest. I took one more sip of the lukewarm coffee and stood up. We walked to class silently, not even talking.

* * *

After class, we had a free period to do anything we want. Most would normally study, since it's O.W.L.s year or most would talk with their friends, but not me. I spent me free period in the Library, not reading, but instead, thinking. I needed to be in some quiet place, and it was perfect here.

I sat, alone, on a table by the far right corner of the Library. My eyes were on a book but my mind was wandering freely.  
Pansy Parkinson, eh? Sure, she was quite nasty last week, but that's how girls usually are, right? Father wasn't lying when he said that she was wealthy and came from a famous Pureblood family. The Parkinsons were well-known, alright, just like the Malfoys. But I wasn't so sure if I really liked her, but If it means pleasing my parents, I would have to.

I couldn't say she wasn't pretty, because she kind of was. She had long dark hair that reached her back and piercing green eyes, which wasn't bad.

Now the thing I should be thinking about is how I would get her to like me. Surely, that wouldn't be too hard, although I think there may be some difficulties since I have been acting so snobbish lately (I don't know why, trust me.) but I would be able to fix that soon.

My brain started to hurt from all the thinking, so I took a break and looked up from my books, then, I noticed Hermione Granger, a couple tables away, staring at me, but immediately putting her head down the moment I noticed it. I smirked to myself as I also looked down on my book.

"Like what you're seeing, Granger?" I called, but still looking down my book.

"You wish." I heard her say, "Quit being so loud. You're in the library, in case you haven't noticed. Although, I wouldn't expect you to, your head too big, making you unable to notice anything."

"You say a lot for a girl who just told me to 'Quit being so loud' inside the Library."

"Shut it."

"I will if you do."

"Alright. Fine."

"Fine."

I chuckled silently, my eyes still on my book. This girl was crushing on me, I just knew she did. I'm supposed to be disgusted, her being muggle-born and and all, but something about her just seems to amuse me.

Oi, stop that. You're supposed to be into Pansy. You're not even supposed to think about Granger. Your father will be so disappointed. So so disappointed.

And my thoughts were right. I should be into Pansy and thinking on how I should ask her out in a date, or something, and it was official. It's Pansy. It's her.

However, I couldn't help but smile as I continued "pretending" to read that book.

* * *

**Yeah, well, that's it. I really hope you liked it. Im sorry if it's a bit late, but I did it anyways! Please please please review. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**

** -Isabelle:)**


End file.
